The present invention relates to an interlocking mechanism, and more particularly to a computer enclosure interlocking mechanism by which a cover of the enclosure can be conveniently interlocked to and released from a chassis of the enclosure.
Personal computers are now part of our daily life. Our modem society is closely linked to computer on which a variety of data are processed, linked and interchanged. The computer generally comprises an enclosure configured by an enclosure and a cover assembled thereto, and a bezel which is attached to a front panel of the enclosure. The enclosure is used to carry a plurality of components which jointly configure the computer.
Generally, the cover is assembled to the chassis by screws and which takes time in assembly and disassembly. This inevitably increases the manufacturing cost. In addition, screws or the equivalents are also parts of inventory which should be carefully monitored in order to prevent a shutdown of the production line. Understandably, some attempts have been taken to introduce the snapping type enclosure by using less screws. Anyhow, forming recessions or hooks on the panels for mutually fastening complicates the corresponding manufacturing and sometimes results in unnecessary gap therebetween. The object of the invention is to provide an enclosure with the associated snap-in chassis and cover which is easy to be made with a compact structure thereof.
An object of this invention is to provide a computer enclosure in which an interlocking mechanism is provided to facilitate engagement and disengagement between cover and chassis of the enclosure.
Another object of this invention is to provide a computer enclosure in which the interlocking mechanism is arranged such that side panels of the cover and the chassis can be closely arranged to prevent EMI leakage from the enclosure.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a computer enclosure for enclosing electrical devices therein comprises a chassis having a bottom panel and a pair of side panels with a reduced height portion adjacent to a rear panel thereof. The rear panel includes a wing fixedly attached with the reduced height portion and is coplanar to the side panel. The reduced height portion defines a recess therein. A spring latch extends downward and outward from the wing portion of the rear panel. A cover is detachably assembled to the chassis having a top panel and a pair of side panels corresponding to the side panels of the chassis. The cover includes a block received in the recess and engaged with the spring latch. when the cover is assembled to the chassis.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the cover her includes a hook interlocked to the reduced height portion.
These and additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after reading the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment of the invention taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.